


Epitome of the Perfect Boyfriend

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Does this classify as au?, Fluffy, Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, I don't know, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Size Difference, There's a bit of:, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in which Louis gets braces. (The teeth kind.) And Harry is the perfect boyfriend.</p><p>
  <a href="http://ficbook.net/readfic/1905082">~Russian Translation~</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitome of the Perfect Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just randomly came to me and it's just a shit load of fluff.

Louis has to go to his routine check up like a regular adult and like the rest of the guys. He went to the doctor’s earlier in the week and came back with a bill of clean health. Now he has to go to the dentist’s office which wasn’t his favorite thing in the world but was necessary.

“Nice to see you again Mr. Tomlinson.” His doctor with the white hair and wire rimmed glasses says with a smile.

“Likewise.” Louis says simply.

He goes through the regular routine and he prods in his mouth a bit longer than usual.

“Okay spit and clean up.”

Louis does as he says and swings his legs over the edge of the chair and to the floor.

“Don’t leave yet. I have to talk to you.” The old man says before he could even get out of the room. It was too bright and stuffy and smelled like toothpaste.

“Well it seems that your teeth have rotated quite a bit since we saw you last.” The man starts.

Louis shrugs because ‘Okay. So what?’

“To move them back into place, you’ll have to get braces.”

And Louis blanches because why does he need to get braces? He’s twenty one; almost twenty two.

“Can’t I get like invisalign or something? I don’t want braces to be honest.” Louis questions.

“You don’t look to be a candidate for invisalign. It depends on what’s going on with your teeth. And if you don’t correct them then they will get more skewed and then you’ll have dental problems later in life.” The guy informs him.

Louis really doesn’t want to get braces. He heard how much Niall complained about his. But he doesn’t want to have messed up teeth later in life, so he’ll go with the braces.

“Okay. When will I get them I guess?”

“Check with the receptionist when you’re on your way out. Have a good day!”

Louis grumbles out a ‘yeah you too.’ He approaches the desk with a frown and it turns out that he can get his braces on on Wednesday. Which is only two days away. He drives home in a bit of a grey mood. Harry isn’t home when he gets in though, so he flops down on the couch face first and doesn’t move from his spot.

He does hear the front door unlock and Harry’s keys jingle.

“Lou babe, what’s wrong?”

Harry sounds concerned so Louis rolls over on his back and he is met with green eyes and unruly brown hair and a small frown on those perfect pouty red lips.

“Harry. I have to get braces.” Louis blinks sadly up at him with a pout on his lips.

He ignores the hair that is falling into his eyes but Harry pushes it back with a light tough of his palm.

“You have plenty of pairs that you don’t wear anymore.” Harry points out.

“No.” He sighs. “Teeth kind.”

“Aw. It won’t be so bad Lou.” Harry tries to comfort.

“You don’t understand Harry.” He whines again.

“I don’t. But that’s alright. Niall does. How about you call or text him and we can get lunch?”

Louis nods and gets up from his position on the couch to follow Harry out their flat. While walking down the stairs, he texts Niall “I have to get braces Ni. BRACES. Advice?”

A few minutes later when he’s in the car, Niall sends back “Ah I feel bad for you. Good luck. Xx.” And that definitely doesn’t make Louis feel better.

~o~

“Alright at the moment, we think you’ll have these on for a year and a half. It won’t hurt today, but tomorrow and for up to a week, it will. Take some pain relievers to take some of the pain away.” The woman nurse tells Louis.

He nods and goes to the front desk to pay his bill. As he drives home, he continuously runs his tongue over his teeth, feeling the rough texture and it feels so weird compared to his teeth before. They gave him this kit that had wax, a little cleaner, the card for the orthodontist’s office that he was referred to and a couple other things.

Harry is watching the telly when he gets home and looks up when he hears Louis enter.

“So how was it?” Harry asks when Louis sits next to him.

“Feels weird.” Louis says barely moving his lips.

“Come on. Let me see.” He smiles and looks at Louis expectantly.

Just for him, Louis hesitantly smiles and shows him his braces with the red and grey rubber bands on them.

“God. I look horrible. I look like a nerd. Harry. Why would you want to kiss me with braces?” Louis sulks.

“You look perfect. I’d kiss you with braces because I love you. Just like you would kiss me if I didn’t have my hair.” Harry smiles.

“Hmm. I don’t know. It is the curls that had me sold.” Louis teases.

“Shut up.” Harry says playfully and pushes Louis over so he’s underneath him and kisses him hard.

~o~

“Love; wake up. We have a photo shoot today.” Harry whispers quietly the next morning.

Louis rolls over and buries his face into the pillows still mostly asleep. Harry kicks him in the arse which makes him jolt awake and fall out of bed swaddled in the covers. Harry looks over to see if he’s okay and begins to laugh.

“Ow.”

“It was your fault.” Harry sniggers.

“No. My mouth hurts. That hurt too, but my teeth.” He groans.

“Go get dressed and see in the bathroom mirror.” Harry says simply.

Louis heaves himself off the floor and does just that. When he looks in the mirror, his teeth look the same as yesterday, but his cheeks are very slightly puffy which could be from the braces or sleep. He tries too brush his teeth, but that proves to be a difficult task. Especially when touching your teeth together hurts. So instead, he delicately swishes water in his mouth and decides he’ll pop in a mint later.

Remembering the instructions he was given, the man rifles through the medicine cabinet finding the bottle of Aleve and dry swallowing two of the little blue pills.

“Breakfast?” Harry offers him by the time he gets downstairs.

“Hurts to eat.” Louis mutters.

“You have to eat something.” Harry pouts at him.

“Fine I’ll drink a protein shake.”

He’s much too lazy to use the blender and go to the fridge and use the stuff they have to make a protein shake. So instead he reaches for one of the bottled ones on the shelf. Even standing on his tiptoes he can just almost reach it but not quite there because Harry is a giant and puts the groceries away most of the time and put the shakes on the top shelf.

Before he knows it, large hands are gripping his hips and lifting him off the ground. Louis grabs the strawberry one in his fist and Harry puts him down.

“Stop manhandling me.” Louis pouts.

“You’re just so light and short and cute. I could stick you in my pocket.” Harry coos.

Louis sticks him the finger and goes to grab one of the straws from their vase of straws. He was the only one in the house that drank regularly from a straw and now it was a good thing he did.

Harry pecks him on the cheek as he leaves the house with the straw still in his mouth, steadily slurping the drink. “I still love you.”

Louis points to his heart and points to Harry as a response seeing as his mouth was occupied.

~o~

Louis must not have taken enough pain medicine because all during the shoot, his mouth was in pain and he couldn’t really smile even though he managed to make something almost like a smile when they saw the quick glimpse of metal in his mouth and wanted a couple solo shots of him.

And the makeup artist had to do a little extra to his face to make the puffy look of his cheeks go away which had to do with highlighting and shadows and a bunch of other stuff that none of them really understood. By the time the shoot was over, all four boys could see how tired and in pain Louis was.

He just wanted to go home and take more medicine and go to sleep.

“Bye guys. We’re going to be heading off.” Harry tells their friends.

They all say their forms of ‘Get better Lou.’ and finally he and Harry are going home. Once inside, Harry makes him tomato soup, brings up a glass of water with a white and green striped straw in it, and two more pale blue pills.

Then he gets into bed next to Louis and waits till he’s done to cuddle.

“Thanks Haz.” He mumbles into the younger boy’s neck.

“No problem. Always here for you.” Harry pecks him on the forehead and waits for his boyfriend to drift off into dream land.


End file.
